


Things That are Different

by HarveyJane (Nothingtruelyends)



Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [3]
Category: Naruto, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Sakura is Doll Gowther reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/HarveyJane
Summary: 5 changes Sakura likes + one she dislikes about not being Gowther anymore.
Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773229
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sakura the Goat's Sin of Lust





	Things That are Different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins

  1. Being female felt right somehow. It shouldn’t be so easy but then again Gowther hadn’t been too attached to being a man. He had been male because his creator made him male so that he wouldn’t lust after him, and wasn’t that a funny coincidence not wanting to lust after the doll who’d one day be the sin of lust, but he had always been more feminine than masculine. The cute clothing that her parents put her in wasn’t even that far off from something she would have worn as Gowther.
  2. It isn’t even that hard to shed her old name. Sakura is hers in a way Gowther couldn’t have been. Her first thought when she hears the name Gowther is of a blonde demon who she doubted she would ever feel whole without, the pink haired doll had been Gowther too but the name would always belong to the demon first. She loved her first father but she wasn’t his doll anymore. He wasn’t there to guide her and, as frightening as a thought as it was, she didn’t think she needed him to.
  3. Emotions come easier to her now, she imagined that had something to do with her being a human. She would never be as open and honest as most children were but she was pretty sure she was better at them than some of the so called prodigies that the village she now called home produced. They were emotionally stunted whilst Sakura was emotionally mature beyond what her short life could explain. Some adults called her an old soul, entirely unaware of how true that statement was.
  4. The doll had never been a leader in his long life, but Sakura had become one rather quickly. Naruto and Sasuke, her boys, needed an adult and she was the only one who seemed willing to take up the role. She lacked the natural charisma in her opinion but for better or worse they deferred to her and she had the skills to take care of them. Especially since her mother had cookbooks and Naruto and Sasuke paid for the ingredients for their food even if she did the shopping.
  5. She didn’t really want to be a shinobi that much, her friends (Naruto & Ino) had wanted to though so she went with them to the Academy. Ino wanted to be head of something in T&I like her dad and Naruto wanted to be Hokage, Sakura just wanted to see them reach that goal and help them at all if she could. Besides, Gowther had spent too long as a commandment and then a sin for Sakura to abandon conflict entirely in this life. Then Kakashi asked her dream and she couldn’t help but remember the Boar Hat and how nice it had been and before she could stop herself from saying it she'd let slip that her goal to help them and retire to run a tavern. She had her own goal now, keep her friends safe and happy until they achieved their goals then retire happily to a life running a tavern in this village. It seemed so small. Considering everything Gowther had done she supposed it was. That didn't make it a bad thing though. She was human and the tavern would likely die with her if she even survived to start it, but she had already had one impossibly long life where she helped save the world and she didn't need another.



  
  


  1. Emerald green eyes felt wrong after so long of familiar amber ones. Gowther’s eye color had been a constant even with his transformation abilities and now that part of who she had been was gone. (She can still transform, one night she had changed her hair back to Gowther’s only to realize she preferred the lighter shade of pink she’d been born with, but per usual her eye color isn’t changeable. The eyes are gone forever now.) Amber is her favorite color because of her old eyes, it didn’t fit her color scheme but Ino gave her an amber pendant for one of her birthdays anyways. She cried when she saw it. It was the same exact shade as the eyes she lost. Yet again she couldn't help but wonder if the blond girl was her first father sent along with her.




End file.
